Push and Shove (Song)
"Push and Shove" was written for the Push and Shove album. "Push and Shove" was co-written and produced by Major Lazer and features Jamaican artist, Busy Signal. No Doubt first started working on the track in June of 2011. Fans were able to get their first taste of the dancehall, guitar driven track during their debut webisode in ealy May 2012. "Push and Shove" was an instant hit with everyone (though we were only treated to :45 seconds of it), The song has been described as "wicked and crazy" and "vintage Jamaican". Tom Dumont has called "Push and Shove" a "ska anthem" and is in clocked in around five minutes long. Producer and collaborator Diplo of Major Lazer hinted to "Push and Shove" being the second single from the album and was quoted to be working on a remix for it. Fans started an online petition for Interscope to realize the song's full potential and to release it as an official single. Over 200 signatures were on record in a few days. Single Though not released as an official single, "Push and Shove" was released on iTunes for "buzz" purposes on August 29, 2012 after making it's radio debut on Ryan Seacrest's radio morning show. The digital iTunes single only includes the full album version featuring Busy Signal and Major Lazer. Video No Doubt released a video for "Push and Shove" on the same day as the album's release on September 25, 2012. The track is one of the band's favorites and though it wasn't an official single, No Doubt decided to make a video for it anyway cause they wanted to put "visuals" behind it. Recruiting Sophie Muller again to direct, the video was filmed over two days; September 5, 2012 while the band was in New York for their NFL Kick-Off performance, they filmed scenes on the streets of New York and in a Canadian-themed bar called Ontario. No Doubt also filmed themselves while on-board a flight in a private jet back from Minneapolis to Los Angeles on September 13, 2012. The raw, in-your-face, black and white video follows the band around the streets of New York. You see them enjoying themselves in a bar, playing pool, having drinks and just overall having a great time together. These go back and forth with the shots of the band in the camera on-board their flight all shouting all lyrics and trying to get attention from the camera. Solo shots of Gwen, in some custom L.A.M.B. for nOir and short-shorts, appear in the video as well as some shots of her swimming. Busy Signal does not appear in the video due to him being incarcerated at the time of filming. Lyrics You can work it… Give it to me straight When you smooth operate Can you come out and play? Make my tic talk Step up to the plate No underestimate No, never play it safe No relax Boy you’re charming me, not gonna fight I’m your moll indeed, not gonna hide it Hustlin’ you got me Your turfs in my lane Respect nobody Bonnie and Clyde it Not gonna testify Gotta me under oath big time Baby you (hustler, hustler, hustler) Gonna work for you all night (yeah) Go for whatever you want Don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t Baby you, baby you get that, take that I’m in the mood so make it last Hustle 9 to 5 You’re gonna have to survive (Go hard, go hard, go hard, go hard) Wanted dead or alive You work it hard (you work it) Boy you got me good How you push and shove (push and shove) Ooh boy you’re hustlin’ me You work it hard (you work it hard you gonna lie some) Boy you got me good How you push and shove (you work it hard gonna survive some) Ooh boy you’re hustlin’ me Smoke ina de place Mi a defend mi space Give mi food for mi plate Mi no take talk Strapped just in case Anybody violate Dem quick fe get erases Cause me squeeze fast If a high grade weed me provide it Cops dem search dem never gonna find it Hustlin’ in the street, de turf and de lane No beg nobody, nuttin’ me no join it Touch de road at night Make money and mi feel alright Ghetto youths hustle, hustle at it Shine like the stadium light, yeah Go fi whatever you want No mek nobody tell you say you can’t Ghetto youths set dat, get dat, tek dat Go fi de food, no mek it pass Hustle 9 till 5 Cause mi haffe survive Go hard, harder than de hard drive Take a ride with me If that’s all right We’ll shine so bright You work it hard (you work it) Boy you got me good How you push and shove (push and shove) Ooh boy you’re hustlin’ me You work it hard (you work it hard you gonna lie some) Boy you got me good How you push and shove (you work it hard gonna survive some) Ooh boy you’re hustlin’ me You push and shove I take the bait It’s a risky business Gonna play it anyway Tik tok round de clock Hustlin’ on de block Make sure everything right fi my girl The love is non-stop You feel the impact Collide like two stars in my world Ready when you’re ready we can run this city No if’s, no buts, no maybes Seckle down gal, do the rocksteady Mi put a smile on your face like it’s payday La la la la vida loca We speeding it up like soca Just when you think it’s over We be on another level like we doing yoga My love is toxic, stretch like elastic, drastic Share the pilot inna mi cockpit Anytime anyplace we blaze You work it hard (you work it) Boy you got me good How you push and shove (push and shove) Ooh boy you’re hustlin’ me You work it hard (you work it hard you gonna lie some) Boy you got me good How you push and shove (you work it hard gonna survive some) Ooh boy you’re hustlin’ me You work it hard (you work it hard you gonna lie some) Ooh boy you got me good (you got me good) Baby you got the moves (you got the moves) You’re hustlin’ me You work it hard Take a ride with me If that’s all right We’ll shine so bright Like the city lights When you’re by my side Stay by my side girl (boy) Let’s ride if that what’s you want Have fun if that what’s you want We could go wherever you want girl, want girl Bubble it it that what’s you want Have a drink if that what’s you want You could have anything you want girl Category:Push and Shove Category:Song Category:Diplo Category:Major Lazer Category:Dancehall Category:Busy Signal Category:Lyrics